Only Time Will Tell
by dorenamryn
Summary: Once the spark begins to shine, we all think; maybe there's hope, perhaps the fire is alight once more. Then again, only time will tell. OR: Vader remembers Padmé, Luke and Leia are reunited with their father at a young age, and Anakin is freed.
1. Chapter 1: FOR PERHAPS NOT ALL IS LOST

Hey everyone. This is probably just going to be a small short story because this plot bunny was sitting in my head for a while now and I felt like I needed to write it. Of course, I will still be updating Last Spark, so don't worry, I haven't given up on it. Anyways, enjoy, and please leave a review.

* * *

 **PART ONE  
**

 **FOR PERHAPS NOT ALL IS LOST**

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**  
 **Hiraeth**

 _homesickness for a home you can never return to, or that never was._

or: Darth Vader cries for what will never be

* * *

Darth Vader had always told himself he was above crying. He was a man who rarely showed emotion, who tried to conceal it. He was a Sith Lord, he was above all of this, _nonsense_. Even as Anakin, he had never cried. Well, he liked to say never, but that wasn't quite true…

On that day, some of Anakin shone through.

He was sat in his meditation chamber when _her_ name had wafted through his very soul, and he lost it.

It had been weeks, _years_ , since he had dared let himself embrace her memory. It haunted him, every day, every hour, _every minute_ , but he had never embraced it. He had tried to push her and her memory back, back into the deep recesses of his deep, dark mind.

He didn't want to remember.

He didn't want to miss her.

But he did. _Oh, so very much._

And that day, he let himself, for trying to stop the onslaught would be like trying to stop breathing, but he _wasn't breathing,_ not really, that was the suit—

No, that wasn't the point.

Her memory burned his mind, reminded him of his failure, failure, _failure_ — failure to save her, to save their child, to save anything.

He had lost so much.

Hot tears seemed to burn his face as they flowed down, gravity taking effect.

Memories sped through his head at a hundred miles an hour…

 _Two youths, lying in the tall grass. A shining sun, reflecting off the girl's hair. The boy, grinning at her madly. Rolling in the fields, riding tall beasts—_

 _The same youths, smiles plastered on their faces, the girl's dress shimmering and shining brighter than a thousand suns, the boy, the boy's eyes shining about as much as the girl's dress, filled with love, with never-ending joy—_

Hurt. Vader felt the pain. Why were these memories haunting him now? Why? Hadn't he suffered enough? They had stayed silent all these years, pushed away into a corner so he would never have to lay his mind upon them again because it hurt, it hurt so much. But he was a Sith, it wasn't supposed to hurt. So why did it?

He was about to get up and leave the chamber, to ignore these painful images, but there was more. His mind held him hostage as scenes flitted through his mind's eye, scenes that never were, and that could never be, for it was _his fault—_

 _A med-centre room, white walls. The woman is laying on the bed, her smile like a diamond, holding two infants. The man, gently caressing the heads of his children._

 _"_ _Luke," she whispers, as if not to wake the two babies. The man smiles even brighter._

 _"_ _Leia," he says gently, letting a finger run down one of the infant's tiny faces._

 _The woman smiles at him, and he looks at her lovingly, and then they both look at the sleeping children, their children, their happiness. The joyful feeling of the room shining bright, so bright, too bright—_

 _The woman is laughing, watching a small toddler run around her legs. The man comes up behind her, chuckling. The face of the little girl in his arms is joyful. She claps her pudgy hands as she watches her brother. She hits her little palms on her father's chest, as if saying, "let me down!" and then he puts her down to run with her brother._

 _"_ _Wuke!" She giggles, bringing about another round of laughter from the woman standing above her. The man lays a gentle arm around the woman's shoulders, pulling her into his embrace, laughing, smiling._

 _The woman looks up and grins at the man, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before bending down and pulling him with her to be on the twins' level. The man laughs as the children climb upon him, pulling at his brown tunic. They all look so, so happy, it hurt, it—_

 _The two children dance about in a meadow. They laugh and run about, happy._

 _"_ _Luke, Leia! Come along, it's time for lunch!"_

 _The two run to their smiling parents, who had laid out a small collection of various sandwiches and fruit on a picnic blanket. They dig in, wanting to finish quickly, but the man shakes his head._

 _"_ _You have to slow down," he says, looking at the two pointedly._

 _"_ _But Papa," whines the boy between mouthfuls. The woman laughs at her son's antics._

 _"_ _Listen to your father, Luke," she agrees._

 _The little girl finishes her sandwich while her parents are focused on Luke and starts to stand up when she feels her father wrap his long arms around her waist. She shrieks as he lifts her into the air._

 _"_ _Come on, Leia. You know that you can't leave without saying thank you."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Ma, Papa," says the little girl, afterwards looking up at her father, asking with her eyes for him to put her down._

 _"_ _That's my girl," he laughs, setting her onto the ground._

 _"_ _Let's go, Luke!" She yells, grabbing her brother and taking off into the grass._

 _The man and the woman watch them run, leaning into each other, smiling, laughing—_

 _The man bolts up in his bed, his eyes wild and filled with fear._

 _"_ _No, no, no," he whispers. "No!"_

 _His shout wakes up the other occupants of the airy house, and soon two little children run into the room, and the woman is awake too, embracing her husband as he cries._

 _"_ _Papa?" Asks the little girl, while the boy is already climbing into the bed, wrapping his tiny arms around his father._

 _When Leia doesn't get a reply, she climbs up as well. The man is speechless, paralyzed with fear, his heart beating, breathing quick, and then…_

 _"_ _It's okay, shhhh," whispers the woman._

 _The man relaxes, slowly. He feels three pairs of arms around him, Three pairs of eyes, meeting his, their worry evident. He sighs and cracks a watery smile, wrapping his own arms around his family. His voice is quiet as he speaks, almost too quiet to hear, but…_

 _"_ _I love you. So, so much."_

 _They hear, and they hold him tighter. Lying down, snuggling closer, the family falls asleep._

Finally, Vader is dragged out. He breaths as if he'd been drowning, and he realizes he has. The three words hang in the air as if the man had been in the same room, and perhaps he had, but what was it then? Why had he been shown these impossible scenes, these 'what ifs'?

And then he realized. Realized why he's crying, why it hurts, so, _so_ much.

He was dreaming of home.

For that's what it was. He didn't belong here, he belonged with her, with his family. _Home_.

But it was too late. He'd ruined any small chance that they had of having a family. He'd ripped them apart, torn his heart open, let himself drown, their chance was gone, as were the people he loved. They were all long gone, dead.

Anakin was supposed to be dead too, but yet Vader _felt_. He longed for the home he could never have. He longed for the family in his dreams, he longed for his wife, for love. The tears flowed freely down upon his broken face, the guilt ate away at his heart, for he'd done this, it was _his fault_ …

 _I'm sorry, Padmé. I'm so sorry._

A spark of light began to illuminate the inky darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

This is part two, yay! For added feels, listen to Sleeping At Last's _Households_ while you read:)

* * *

 **CHAPTER II**  
 **Revenant**

 _a person who has returned, especially supposedly from the dead._

or: Darth Vader has a change of heart at the discovery of his son.

* * *

Vader left his quarters as soon as he felt the ship drop out of hyperspace. He had been sent by the Emperor to (forcibly) negotiate with the Hutts over the use of their hyperspace lanes. Yes, this was a supposedly a diplomatic mission, but the Imperial convoy sent earlier hadn't made any progress, and then had let it get out of hand, resulting in all of their deaths. So Vader had been sent, for lack of better things to do. Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy picking bones with Jabba and the rest of the Hutt council. Yes, they were powerful, but he wasn't bothered. There was nothing in the galaxy that could scare him. He was a Sith Lord.

Scare, no, but annoy, definitely, for as they finally sailed into view of Tatooine, Vader inwardly groaned. Curse the Hutts for choosing to gather at Jabba's palace.

Making his way through the main hangar bay, Vader approached the readied shuttle. Nodding at the pilot, he strapped himself in. Of course he would rather fly himself, but this would have to do. He didn't watch as they approached the planet, for it had already been seared into his memory.

Flying over the never-ending desert, Vader suddenly felt something. A bright, searingly bright Force presence that put his sensors on edge. The brightness danced upon the edges of his consciousness, soothing his heart, burning his mind. Instinctively, he wanted to kill that light, but something stopped him, for that light was achingly familiar.

Then it hit him. That light was like his had been, a lifetime ago.

The gears began turning in Vader's head.

Unfortunately, that was when the shuttle touched down. The presence would have to wait.

* * *

After what seemed like ages, Vader finally left the palace. He let the shuttle fly up to the Star Destroyer before returning his attention to the presence. Once he left the shuttle, Vader made a beeline for the Admiral.

"Ready a shuttle," he commanded firmly. "I have some business to attend to on the planet surface."

A shuttle was prepped.

He boarded silently and closed the ramp.

This time, he let his feelings guide him as he flew through the atmosphere. He followed the presence, waiting as it grew ever brighter.

Finally, after about an hour gone searching, Vader pinpointed the location of the bright light.

A moisture farm. And not just any moisture farm. Vader would have gasped, had he been able too. For this farm had also been seared into his memory. It was the home of Cliegg Lars.

When he had set down and walked down the ramp, the forms of two people were swiftly walking towards the shuttle. The booming voice of (Vader assumed) Owen Lars rang out.

"Whatever you want, we don't—"

His voice cut off when he spotted Vader. Vader stepped forward.

"You are harbouring a Force-sensitive," Vader began. "You will hand him over to me."

"We have nothing for you, Darth," Beru spoke. "We only welcome Anakin Skywalker, and as far as I know, that man is dead."

Vader's anger bristled, but then, the bright presence neared, closer, closer, and then…

A young boy ran out from behind Beru.

"Who are you, Mister?" He asked without fear. Vader took in his appearance. He was wearing the usual farmer's garb, and his blonde hair was clearly not a stranger to the heat of the Tatooine suns, but what started Vader were the boy's eyes.

They were blue.

Like his.

Of course, Vader couldn't actually _see_ them through the red tint in his mask, but somehow, he _knew_.

They were blue.

"I told you to stay inside, boy!" Owen yelled, and Vader noticed, with a hint of panic in his voice. Looking at the pair, Vader found worry in Beru's eyes. But it wasn't worry for the boy, his feelings said. It was worry for him. What?

"What is your name, young one?" He asked the boy.

"Luke Skywalker," chirped the little boy in response.

Skywalker.

The pieces fell into place with a sudden clarity. The familiar presence, the eyes.

Palpatine had lied.

His child lived.

"I—" He started, at a sudden loss for words.

 _"_ _Ani, I'm pregnant."_

 _"_ _That's… That's wonderful!"_

Vader felt dizzy. He sunk to his knees, heart pounding in his ears. Bringing his hands in his line of vision, the Dark shattered. He had used it to block out Anakin, to kill the Light, he'd used it because he had thought there was nothing left.

But, he had a son. It was not all truly lost.

He had a son.

And in that moment, the brightest light the galaxy had ever seen shone out of the wretched suit, and Vader was locked away.

Anakin looked up.

"I—"

The boy frowned.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

"I… I am your father," he said at last. And with more certainty now, "I am your father."

"No, my father was Anakin Skywalker, and Uncle Owen told me he died."

"Anakin Skywalker did not die, young one. I am Anakin Skywalker."

Faintly, Anakin heard Owen and Beru cry out, but it did not matter. He felt the dark presence of the Emperor trying to breach his mind, but it did not matter, because suddenly there were two thin arms around his torso, a small head laid against his chest. Anakin hugged the boy back tightly.

Luke, his son.

It was late, he knew. But he would make things right. He would never see his son take his first steps, or say his first word.

But he would be there. He would.

Anakin stood, gently untangling himself from Luke. He then faced his step-brother and his step-brother's wife.

"I will not leave him here, as you have already gathered," Anakin stated simply. "Tell Obi-Wan that Anakin Skywalker wishes him luck on finding a ship off this rock." _(For obviously, he knew that Obi-Wan was here.)_

And with that, Anakin took his awed son by the hand and led him away towards the shuttle.

"Goodbye Uncle Owen! Goodbye Aunt Beru!" Yelled the boy over his shoulder, waving his other arm.

The two could only watch in either awe or horror as the masked man led Luke aboard the shuttle.

When the ramp closed, Anakin led Luke to the co-pilot's chair and helped him strap in.

At long last, the ship took off, father and son safely inside.

Anakin smiled for the first time in nine years.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I've had this chapter done for a while now but haven't posted it because I was waiting for replies on whether or not someone wanted to beta it (I didn't get the replies). So, yeah. Please PM me if you would be interested betaing this fic.

* * *

 **CHAPTER III** **  
** **Metanoia** **  
**

 _the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life._

or: Anakin Skywalker realizes what must be done.

* * *

As Anakin lead his son into his quarters, his mind told him what had to be done. He had to put an end to the Empire.

Sidious would die. But Anakin was not strong enough in entrapped in the black suit. No, he knew now that there were other options for his body rather than the monstrosity he was currently in. Nine years was more than enough time for medicine to advance.

He wanted his body back. The body that had become butchered and unrecognizable due to the injuries that lead from Vader's mistakes.

There was only one choice, one path to be taken.

It was dangerous, not to mention extremely risky, but the Emperor was away, overlooking the construction of the Death Star. It would take ages for to get back to where Anakin was headed now.

And so, Anakin told Luke to stay in the room and said that he'd be back shortly. Afterwards, he briskly walked out and made his way to the bridge.

"Set course for Coruscant."

* * *

When the doors to his quarters slid open, Anakin was met with Luke wrapping his tiny arms around his legs.

"Where are we going now?" Asked the little voice.

"We are going to a planet that can help me remove this mask," Anakin replied in the most gentle voice he could muster with the vocoder.

"Really?" Asked Luke. "What do you look like?"

Anakin was momentarily stumped. How do you tell your nine-year-old son that you're a burn victim with no real limbs? Anakin was saved from answering when Luke continued.

"Well, I'm sure that whatever it is, it can't be all bad. I think I got my eyes from you, as that's what Ben said whenever he came to visit. Well, that's before Uncle Owen kicked him out."

"I do have blue eyes," Anakin said. "And you have my hair as well. I was blonde like you, before my I was injured and put in this suit."

"How did it happen?"

Images flew through Anakin's mind.

 _"You were the Chosen One!"_

 _"I loved you…"_

 _"I HATE YOU!"_

"Maybe I will tell you when you're older, Luke. It is a long and complicated story," he finally replied. "A story of guilt, and betrayal, and darkness, and not a story you'd want to hear."

"Oh," said Luke quietly. Of course. Luke wasn't dumb. He knew who Vader was, who didn't?

Many would ask why he would choose to go with such a monster. If someone told him yesterday that Vader was his father and that Luke himself would choose to go with him, Luke would've laughed. But when Vader finally did come, Luke felt the Darkness lift, leave. Luke didn't understand much of what was going on, but he did understand that Anakin Skywalker was his father, and, Anakin Skywalker was, miraculously, right in front of him. So he went.

For Luke was a dreamer. He'd always dreamed of a father. A man who could teach him to fly, someone to spend time with. One day, Luke would dream that they were repairing droids. Another, they were having dinner, and his father would tell him stories of wild adventures he'd had.

Luke was a dreamer. And yes, he knew of the Force, from what fleeting words that Ben had told him. He knew of the Dark, and the Light, and that supposedly Vader was of the Dark, but no. That could not possibly be true, for the only other presence on this ship was Anakin, and his presence shone as bright as the Tatooine suns.

"I'm sorry, Father," he continued quietly. Anakin looked up at him and placed a gentle hand on Luke's small shoulder.

"It's alright, son."

If Luke tried hard enough, he could almost imagine that his father was smiling beneath the mask.

* * *

Anakin felt the ship drop out of hyperspace without having to look at the viewport. He could feel Luke's awe radiating through the Force. Anakin reached out and shielded his son's presence with his own. He knew the Emperor had most definitely sensed the change, and had probably left him numerous messages, but for the first time in years, Anakin simply didn't care.

Palpatine was not in control anymore. He was free. And once he had his body back, he would kill the Emperor.

After that, he didn't know what he would do, but right now his son was the only thing that mattered.

As the city planet of Coruscant neared, Anakin led Luke out of his quarters and started to make his way down to the hangar bay.

When the small shuttle landed at the Grand Medical Facility, Anakin was greeted with the head of the facility and his personal doctor. The former was a tall woman, her neat black hair tied back into a knot. Her white lab coat was in pristine conditions, and a datapad could be seen sticking out of one of the pockets. The latter, Vader's doctor, was a man of average height. His facial features were firm and chiseled, but the man himself was kind and efficient. His clothing was fitted and bore no insignia. His short black hair was cropped military style, and he stood straight.

Luke stood behind him, gripping the cape in his fists.

"Lord Vader, what may we do for you today?" Asked the woman.

Anakin stepped forward.

"I want this suit off."

* * *

Luke Skywalker walked beside his father's gurney, holding his father's large, black-gloved hand with one of his own. His father's hand engulfed his small one, and it felt comforting. He'd heard the doctors, and he knew what dying meant. It was a risky surgery. While he had only been with his father for a short time, Luke could not imagine being without him. That thought alone brought tears to Luke's eyes.

"Promise me you won't die, father," he said softly, his small voice a little shaky.

"I promise, Luke."

And so, Luke was pushed away to watch the doctors lead the gurney with his father through the doors, his father's words echoing in the empty air, the warm presence encircling his own fading further away as the gurney moved down the hallway behind the doors.

 _"I promise, Luke."_

The little boy stood alone in the hallway, his bright presence surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Anakin lay in the gurney, looking up at the lights. He faintly heard the doctor's voices above him, but he didn't listen to them. The most important thing was his son.

 _"I promise, Luke."_

He would make it back. Of course.

He had to.

He would.

The white ceiling was the last thing he saw before the world faded from his eyes.

* * *

The doctors stood over the man's ruined body, working hurriedly. The technology inside the suit took their breath away, and not because of how good it was. Rather, the opposite. Doctor Norman, the head of the facility, gasped as they cut through the leather of the suit. Doctor Kent, Vader's personal doctor, was also appalled. While he did know of the suit and all of its functions, he wasn't anticipating this.

"Okay, continue the drip. You there, be careful with the leather," commanded Norman. Looking underneath the suit, Norman gasped again. "Kriff, the burns underneath haven't been treated properly! Quick, get me some more bacta patches! This wasn't in the file," she cursed.

"Get the prepared prosthesis attached."

They worked tirelessly for hours, none of them stopping. They removed and replaced the prosthesis from the left arm, and the legs, although they left the right arm as it was, as the man himself had asked. The golden metal glinted under the light as they worked.

"Alright, team," Norman said. "Time to get the actual surgery started. Kent, take the reins."

And so, Kent took control. He commanded the team of doctors as a commander would command his troops.

Hours passed, and the doctors still worked.

The only thought on all of their minds was to keep him alive.

 _Let him live._

* * *

Luke didn't know how long his father was in surgery for. Ever since he felt his presence recede through the halls, time lost all meaning to Luke.

He found himself with a nurse at his side, offering him food. Luke took it, gratefully, and the woman smiled.

That was all that happened.

Luke paced around, and the woman came to feed him. He couldn't sleep. Worry for his father plagued him as he refused to leave the waiting room time and time again. The kind nurse had offered him a room to spend the time in, but he said no.

Exhaustion was getting to the nine-year-old. Luke fought to keep his eyes open for the tenth time that hour, and soon, it was all too much.

 _Only for a little while_ , he thought to himself. _Only for a little while_ …

His eyes closed, and Luke fell asleep.

* * *

When he finally awoke Luke found himself in a bed. His eyes immediately fixated on the doctor stood at the foot of his bed and he bolted up. The doctor looked weary, and her eyes were tired.

 _Father? Oh, please, please let him be alright._

"Is my daddy okay?"

A small smile graced the woman's features. Instead of answering, her hand gestured to the other side of the room.

Luke looked at the man in the bed.

Anakin's blue eyes shone at his son. He willed the corners of his lips to turn upwards.

The reaction was instantaneous.

"Father!"

Luke jumped out of his own bed and ran across the room. He buried his little head into Anakin's side, nearly beginning to cry when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, protecting him, drawing him close.

Anakin felt his eyes tearing up. His son's face was pressed into his side, his love enveloping Anakin's mind. A tear slid down his face.

"Son," he choked out.

The doctor approached the bed cautiously.

"Lord Vader—"

"No," he cut her off. "Vader is dead. My name is Anakin Skywalker."

The doctor was startled.

"Sir?"

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, Doctor Norman. And I have returned home."


	4. Chapter 4

More than one of you have been wondering if and when Leia will be in this story, but, fear not! She is in the story. As of this chapter, in fact. Also, please leave a review. It only takes a minute and it really helps me out.

* * *

 **CHAPTER IV** **  
Saudade**

 _the feeling of longing for something or someone that you love and which is lost_

or: Obi-Wan Kenobi wonders, Leia Organa investigates, and Luke Skywalker hopes

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi had felt Vader's presence, of course. Only when he had arrived, the boy was gone.

And, of course, he had felt the Light. Bright, pure, and so _Anakin_ —

Then, when he got to the farm. Owen and Beru were still outside, looking up at the sky, where there was nothing, traces of the shuttle already long gone. They had turned to him then, Beru's face white as a sheet, but not scared. More confused. And Obi-Wan shared their confusion, until Beru spoke.

"Anakin Skywalker wishes you luck on finding a ship off this rock."

Obi-Wan blinked at her words, but his heart started to fill with hope once the words sunk in. _Could it be?_

For there was only one man with that name who could say something like that to Obi-Wan specifically. And while that man was currently trapped in that monstrosity of a suit _(his fault, his doing),_ the man was definitely not Vader, for Vader would never use that name.

No, if this meant what he thought it meant, then there was hope. Hope for him, for Luke and Leia, and hope for the galaxy.

Wasting no time, Obi-Wan had taken off again. He collected his meagre possessions in a worn canvas bag and left the hut for the last time.

The ship was hidden out in a cave on the Dune Sea, so it was quite a trek for Obi-Wan from his hut. Thank the Force, the Jawas hadn't found it.

Pulling off the dusty tarp covering the spacecraft, Obi-Wan coughed as the agitated sand billowed up from the cover. Looking upon the ship itself, Obi-Wan was hit with a wave of nostalgia. His own voice echoed in the empty space…

 _"_ _Hold on, Anakin. You're going to get us both killed! Get out of here. There's nothing more you can do."_

 _"_ _I'm not leaving without you, Master."_

The modified Jedi fighter gleamed in the light of the two Tatooine suns filtering through the entrance to the cave. The added hyperdrive looked a bit out of place on the ship, but that didn't matter. It would do the job.

And so, Obi-Wan Kenobi took off and left Tatooine behind him, taking the path the Force laid out.

The ship faded from the sky as the hyperdrive initiated, heading straight into the krayt dragon's den.

* * *

Leia Organa was naturally a curious child. She was also a particularly nosy nine-year-old, and she liked to think that nothing happened in the palace without her knowing it. Of course, that was not quite true, so when she heard her parents' voices higher than normal that night, she deftly leapt out of bed and snuck down to the living room, where Breha was sitting down on the couch, and Bail was pacing.

"I don't want to believe it either, Bail, but if he's found Luke—"

"No, Breha," said Bail, a tad tiredly, but fiercely nonetheless. "No. I refuse to believe that he will find Leia. And if, somehow, he does, then I'm not letting him anywhere near her."

"Bail, what if Obi-Wan's right? What if he really has changed?" Her mother's voice rang out, smooth and hopeful.

"He said that it was not possible, and I still believe him. Breha, you didn't see the Temple that night," Bail replied, his voice tense.

"Even Jedi can be wrong, Bail," Breha said gently. "And what are we to deny his paternal right, Bail? He is her father, no matter what we convince ourselves. If Anakin Skywalker wants his daughter, what are we to deny him?"

And Leia's world crumbled apart.

"What?" Her little voice said, shakily.

Bail and Breha's heads both whirled around to look to find where the sound had come from as she stepped out of the shadows. Yes, she knew she was adopted, but she was always told that her real parents had perished.

"You told me that my biological parents were dead!"

"Leia, honey—"

But Leia had already left.

She ran through the halls. _Left, right, right, up the stairs… left_ …

Leia pushed open the doors to her father's (her _adoptive_ father's) study and closed them behind her. Pulling her small frame onto the large chair, Leia turned on the computer.

She had a name. _Anakin Skywalker._

Typing it into the search engine, Leia was a bit disappointed. Of the two results that popped up, the first was a news clipping, _'Dynamic Jedi Duo Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker Do It Again!'_ , and second was a video, which to Leia, was much more promising. She clicked, and a holo popped up from the console.

 _"_ _And here we see that Senator Amidala has arrived,"_ said an announcer as the clip played. _"Standing behind her is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the Senator's assigned protector."_

Leia looked at the holo with wide eyes. The man she saw in the grainy image was young, probably in his twenties. His hair was most likely dark blond, Leia assumed, as she couldn't really tell due to the holo being blue. His features were battle-hardened, but he held a relatively easy gait as he walked through the crowd behind the Senator.

Leia was so transfixed on the man that she didn't even notice the video end. Quickly closing the holo and shutting down the computer, Leia breathed heavily.

Her father was out there somewhere.

And if Bail and Breha's words meant anything, it was that he would come looking for her.

Leia smiled.

 _Leia Skywalker._

It had a nice ring to it, she decided.

* * *

Luke Skywalker was a dreamer, yes, he knew that. But looking at his father and himself, he couldn't help it.

They could be a family.

Perhaps a broken family, considering the waves of pain that trailed his father, but a family nonetheless. Maybe he could heal him. For if Luke knew anything, he knew that love could heal just as well as it could destroy.

For if Luke knew anything, it was love that had destroyed Anakin Skywalker, and it was also love that brought him back.

Currently, his father was peacefully sipping on some kind of broth. The doctors said that he should avoid solid foods for a while so his healed organs wouldn't give out.

Luke liked watching him. His father was at peace, and that, to Luke, was happiness in itself. And he was then even more happy when the doctors walked in to tell the pair that Anakin was to be discharged the next day.

"Of course, he'll have to come in for regular check-ups for at least a year…" drawled the doctor, but the two were pointedly ignoring him, instead choosing to be happy. That evening, Luke found himself snuggled up to his father, who, in turn, embraced him tightly.

"Father?"

Anakin looked down at the blond head resting against his chest.

"Yes, Luke?"

Luke smiled and met Anakin's eyes.

"I'm glad you found me," he said. Anakin smiled and nodded.

"Me too, son," he replied softly. "Me too."

And then the pair drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came all too quickly, but it was pleasant, Anakin noted, as that morning was the morning when he could finally leave, his son at his side.

Luke was just handing him his lightsaber when suddenly, a doctor walked in.

"Mr. Skywalker, sir, there's a man outside here to see you," the young woman said exasperatedly. "We told him that you were closed to visitors, but he insisted that we let him in."

Anakin frowned, but nodded at the woman. He took the lightsaber from Luke's still-outstretched hand and said in a calm, yet firm, voice.

"Luke, get behind me, and whatever happens— wait…"

Anakin's voice faded out, and when Luke looked up, he saw that his father's eyes were wide in an undetectable emotion.

When the man walked in, Luke gasped.

"Ben?" he asked in disbelief. The man shook his head a fraction before his father's voice cut through the silence.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, old friend," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin whirled around to turn his back on his old master, refusing to face Obi-Wan's hopeful expression.

"I can't."

And with that, he grabbed his bag of belongings and took Luke's hand in the other, clasping his (Vader's) lightsaber to his belt. Once he turned to leave however, Obi-Wan was in his way again.

"Anakin—"

"No," Anakin interrupted. "I'm sorry, but no. Things can't go back to how they were. Goodbye, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked defeated, but was not wavered.

"At least take this."

And so, Anakin met Obi-Wan's eyes and silently took his old lightsaber from his old master's hand.

"Thank you."

Then father and bewildered son swept out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

FIRSTLY: I know that Piett isn't the Admiral until the original trilogy (which starts about 10 years after this story) but I do like Piett and I think he was Vader's most trusted officer anyway, so he will be the Admiral. Also, I do know that Vader's ship _Perilous_ was destroyed in a battle with Ryloth and his next known ship was the Star Destroyer _Devastator_ in A New Hope (but it was only his from five years before that I think), but I don't know what ship he had in between so I'm going to use the _Devastator_ as Vader's ship in this story. SECONDLY: I really love reviews so please leave a review to receive an internet cookie (::) and my everlasting love.

* * *

 **CHAPTER V**  
 **Kuebiko**

 _a state of exhaustion inspired by acts of senseless violence, which force you to revise your image of what can happen in this world_

or: Anakin Skywalker is plagued with guilt, and all he can think to do is run

* * *

Anakin Skywalker practically ran out of the hospital. At some point he had hoisted Luke up and held him against his body as he ran.

He couldn't face Obi-Wan. He could not. It wasn't as if he hated him, no. He could never hate Obi-Wan. As it was, Anakin had done far too much to deserve Obi-Wan's forgiveness. He had completely destroyed all that Obi-Wan had stood for. How his former master could even face him was beyond Anakin's comprehension. So no, he did not hate Obi-Wan. But he could not face him, either.

Furthermore, he couldn't stay on Coruscant much longer, as he knew that the Emperor was rushing back.

Luckily, Anakin had instructed Piett to shut down communications on the _Devastator_ until he returned, so there was almost no chance that the Emperor had managed to seize control of Anakin's flagship. Well, not really his. Vader's.

Soon, he had made it out of the building and to the landing pad, where his shuttle was already prepped, courtesy of the hospital staff. Quickly boarding and closing the ramp, Anakin strapped Luke into a seat and then took his own at the main console. Anakin needed to get to his ship. Lightly brushing his fingers over various buttons and switches, Anakin was able to open his private comm line with Admiral Piett.

"Yes, Lord Vader?" Came the Admiral's voice through the speaker.

"Admiral Piett," Anakin replied, knowing that his voice was going to lead Piett to believe that he was an impostor of some sort, so he was not surprised at Piett's next words.

"You are not Lord Vader. Whoever you are, I want to know how you got this comm frequency."

"Admiral, listen to me. I am coming in from Coruscant right now. Do not open communications."

"And why should I trust you?" Was Piett's reply.

"Code DV6657 dash four dot nine," Anakin stated firmly, knowing that the seemingly random sequence of numbers and letters would most definitely get the Admiral's attention. The code was one that he gave only to the Admiral, and one only he and the Admiral knew. It was an override, a pulling of rank. Vader had said that this code was only to be used in emergency, in a worst-case scenario. And only the Admiral and Vader knew that code, a point which Vader had made _very_ clear. So naturally, Piett had worked it out.

"Lord Vader?" Came the slightly awestruck reply through the comm.

"Yes, Admiral. Meet me in my private docking bay. Tell no one where you are going, and make sure no one follows you. That is an order of utmost importance."

"Alright, sir. I will be there."

"Thank you, Piett. Vader out."

Anakin cut the connection. He turned to his son, who had been staring at him the entire time, and gave him a grim smile.

Here came the hard part.

* * *

Admiral Piett waited in Vader's private docking bay. He had made sure that no one had followed him or knew where he was going. Why Vader had said that in the first place, Piett didn't know. In fact, everything had been quite odd. Piett sensed that something big was going to happen, and that something had definitely changed.

The doors were open, and Piett could finally see a shuttle coming towards him. Once the shuttle landed, Piett's feeling that something had changed only grew. The ramp lowered, and then—

A man and a young boy walked down the ramp. The boy was looking about in wonder, gripping the man's hand tightly. The man's presence engulfed the room, his intense blue-eyed gaze immediately locking onto Piett. He turned, dragging the boy behind him, making a beeline to the Admiral.

"Admiral Piett. You have done what I asked, I presume?"

"Yes, Lord Vader. Everything is as you asked."

"I know that, Admiral. That's why I contacted you," the man said. "And now, I have to ask you something."

"Yes, Milord?"

"Piett, what I ask is a question of loyalty. Are you loyal to me, or the Empire?"

* * *

 _"_ _All crew in the main hangar bay. Repeat, this is all crew in the main hangar bay. This is a direct order from Lord Vader. All crew in the main hangar bay."_

The PA system blared through the halls. The officers, the pilots, the stormtroopers, the maintenance staff. They all went as one to the main hangar, for no one, _no one_ , disobeys a direct order from Lord Vader.

Once everyone was in the hangar, total silence fell. The troopers and officers all stood in neat rows, and the maintenance staff stood off to the sides. Nobody knew what this was about, and the feeling that had overtaken the room was suffocating. No one spoke.

Suddenly, the doors opened once again. This time, the crew knew it was time to find out why they had been summoned.

In walked Admiral Piett, and at his side stood a hooded figure.

It was the hooded figure who spoke first.

" _Devastator_ crew. This is Lord Vader speaking."

The man threw off his hood, and the crew practically gasped as one.

"I am Lord Vader."

The man stuck out an arm and a TIE fighter flew out of the wall. Floating above the crowd, the TIE was crumpled in midair like a tin can.

"And that," said the man. "Was for anyone with doubts."

The crowd stood still and silent, and every one of them knew, in some way, that this was in fact their leader. And they also knew that everything was about to change.

"This is not a good day for the Empire," Vader began. "When I left this ship, I told Admiral Piett to shut off communications with the rest of the Imperial fleet. Had I not, I would not be standing here, and most likely, nor would you. I regret to inform you, but Lord Vader is dead. He died with the black suit. I was trapped underneath. I don't expect any of you to understand, but I order you to hear me out. My name is not Darth Vader anymore. I am Anakin Skywalker, and I thereby leave the Empire behind me. I will go to the Rebellion. And now, I have a question. Are you loyal to me, or to the Empire?"

The hangar bay stayed silent. Then, as if as one, the crowd saluted.

A young officer stepped forth.

"It would be out honour continue to serve under you."

The Star Destroyer _Devastator_ disappeared into hyperspace ten minutes later.

* * *

"Yes, Admiral?"

The Emperor was currently on the Imperial Star Destroyer _Vengeance_ , heading back to Coruscant. He knew his apprentice had betrayed him. It was unfortunate to have to kill Vader, but alas, it was now the only option.

"Milord, the Star Destroyer _Devastator_ has completely vanished. They have removed themselves from the Imperial ship database. I don't know how this is possible, but we've lost them, sir."

Emperor Palpatine left the room five minutes later, leaving the body where it was.

The tables had turned.

He was in control no longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys! Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Seriously, thank you. Also, I think this will actually be the second-last chapter to this story. I have a perfect ending point, too. Do you guys want a sequel? Please please please leave your opinions on the story (and also tell me if you want a sequel so I can start to work on it, 'cause I do already have a few ideas). Thanks to all for reading, and here's the chapter :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER VI**  
 **Monachopsis**

 _the subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place_

or: even though Anakin has left the Empire, he still doesn't feel like himself. He knows Bail can help.

* * *

The Devastator had defected. Every single member of the crew.

It was monumental.

The Empire wasn't as strong as Anakin had thought.

And so, as he sat with his son in his embrace, he could almost convince himself that everything would be alright.

* * *

Above Alderaan, a ship dropped out of hyperspace.

Bail Organa was just finishing up breakfast with his family when an aide ran into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir," the aid replied breathlessly. "But you asked to be alerted if any Imperial troops were on our radar, and, sir, the _Devastator_ has just dropped out of hyperspace right above us. Not only that, but they are hailing you."

Breha Organa's tea came cluttering to the ground.

Bail retained a calm facade.

"Breha, get Leia to the ship we talked about. I'll meet you there."

Breha nodded solemnly and rushed a confused Leia from the table. Just before she left the room, she turned back towards her husband.

"Bail," she said. "Be safe."

With that, she gripped Leia's hand and ran out of the room.

* * *

The atmosphere in the communications centre of the Royal Palace of Alderaan was tense. Bail Organa stood in the centre.

"Sir, we've got a transmission coming in," said one of the technicians. "It's from the _Devastator_."

"Let it through," replied Bail tersely.

A hologram of an Imperial officer popped up.

"I am Admiral Piett. Lord Vader has requested that you empty the room and take his message yourself. It is of the utmost importance that his words are for you alone."

Bail stepped forward so that he was in the holo's image range.

"Everyone out," Bail commanded. The techs all stood and left the room quickly. "Alright, Admiral. The room is empty now."

The Admiral was looking to his side, as if listening to someone speak. After a moment, he nodded.

"Yes, of course, General Skywalker."

Bail froze just as a man appeared in the hologram.

"Senator Bail Organa."

 _Obi-Wan was right_ , Bail thought to himself. _It really is him._

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Skywalker?" Bail asked.

"The Devastator has left the Empire," Anakin stated. "And now, we wish to join with the Rebels. I've come to you because I'd be stupid if I had thought that you supported the Empire. You were a friend of Padmé's, Bail. My son and I seek refuge from the Emperor, and offer our ship to you."

While Bail was not Force-sensitive, even he could feel the truth in Anakin's words. Obi-Wan had told him that he felt Anakin's change. And even Bail was not one to ignore the words of a Jedi.

"I accept your offer, Skywalker," Bail replied slowly. "The coordinates will be transmitted over a private line. But, if somehow you are still with the Empire…"

"Thank you, Bail," Anakin said, his voice betraying his relief. "Really."

"A pleasure, always, Skywalker."

Bail reached to shut off the transmission, but Anakin spoke once again.

"Wait," he said, his voice turning darker. "The Emperor knows that I have left the Empire. He will come here first, no doubt. You have to get yourself and your family out of there. Get a ship and board the _Devastator_."

"Skywalker, I cannot abandon my people," Bail protested firmly. Anakin sighed.

"Fine. At least send your wife and daughter up, please," Anakin said, almost pleading. "I don't want them to suffer at the hands of the Emperor."

"Too many people will notice if my wife vanished." Bail replied. He was about to take a huge risk, but somehow, something was telling him that this was the right thing to do.

"I can send Leia. She will be safe with you?"

Anakin nodded, his features hardening.

"Yes. I will protect her with my life."

And Bail knew for a fact that Anakin spoke the truth.

He left the room in a hurry. He walked down the halls of the Palace leading to his private hangar. When there were no people left in the corridor, he broke out into a run.

He had to get Leia to safety as fast as possible.

Breha had just finished strapping Leia in when Bail burst through the doors.

"Bail!" She called. Bail continued to walk towards the ship.

"What happened?" Breha asked her husband.

"Is Leia inside?" Bail asked in hushed tones. Breha nodded, frowning slightly.

"Bail, what going on?"

"The _Devastator_ is joining the Rebels. We have to send Leia up to safety by herself."

Breha nodded, understanding.

"Does he know?"

"No."

Then, Leia Organa and her adoptive father's most trusted aide took off in the ship and set course for the _Devastator_.

* * *

Leia Organa did not understand what was going on.

Her parents had put her on the ship and sent her father's aide, whom she knew as Lam, and then sent the ship up. There had been goodbyes, and promises made between Lam and Bail. And Leia didn't get any of it. Why was she going up alone? And why was she going up in the first place? Yes, Bail had said that bad people were after them, but then why didn't her parents go as well?

Leia didn't have a clue.

She watched silently as Lam piloted the ship. They had left the atmosphere and the planet behind. Looking up, Leia saw the Star Destroyer. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers at the ship. It was magnificent. She was staring so intently at the impressive spacecraft that she almost missed it when Lam activated the comm.

"Star Destroyer _Devastator_ , shuttle _Nimbus_ of Alderaan is on the approach vector. Where do you want us?"

The comm crackled to life, and this time, Leia payed a bit more attention.

"Shuttle _Nimbus_ , the tractor beam is ready to pull you into Hangar 5. Please stand by and continue your approach."

"Copy," Lam replied briskly.

"Lam?"

Lam turned to Leia and let out a small smile.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Lei," he said. Leia wasn't convinced, but smiled at his nickname for her. Lam had been Bail's aide for as long as she could remember, and sometimes she had been left with him when Bail and Breha had to go to important meetings or events without her. She and Lam had always been good friends.

Soon, Lam leaned away from the controls as the Star Destroyer's tractor beam caught the shuttle.

Leia looked through the viewscreen as they approached. She could feel a slight tingling in the back her mind, as if a presence lurked there. It was bright and comforting, so Leia let it slide. They had to focus.

The shuttle set down on the hangar bay floor. Lam helped Leia unstrap (although she claimed she could do it herself). Then the two walked to the ramp. It lowered painfully slow, but once it did, Leia was the first out. The sight that greeted them upon exiting the shuttle was strange. There were two men, one with an Imperial uniform, and the other with a black uniform with no insignia. There were two lightsabers hanging from his belt, and one hand was covered with a black glove. Behind the man stood a young boy about Leia's age, dressed in a beige tunic with dark pants. The little boy's hair was blonde, and his eyes were blue. Leia looked up at the tall man, and was met with dark blonde hair and blue eyes as well.

The man approached her and kneeled down, bringing his eyes to hers.

"Princess Leia," he bowed his head. "A pleasure."

Leia didn't reply, instead scrutinizing the man's face. She could swear she had seen it before…

And then it clicked. This was the man in the holo that Leia had watched in her adoptive father's study.

He had aged, and his face looked much more ragged, and his hair not as long, but Leia was positive it was him.

"You're Anakin Skywalker!" She exclaimed. "You're my father!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm back! Firstly, I would like to say that NO, this IS NOT the last part of the story. Instead, if you go back to past chapters, you will see that they are not parts, as I previously called them, but chapters. If you go bak to the very beginning, you will see that it now says 'PART ONE: FOR PERHAPS NOT ALL IS LOST.' My reasoning for this is that this will be the end of the the first part (For Perhaps Not All Is Lost) and the next part of the story will begin in the next chapter, chapter 8. So no, this story is not over, as I had planned it to be. Thank you to all the lovely people who have left reviews, and have asked for a sequel. Don't worry, although I would love to do a sequel, the story isn't over yet. Secondly, I'm super sorry for not updating. I have a ridiculous amount of schoolwork still, and right now as we near the end of the year I have a bunch of projects and stuff to do. Thirdly, I highly recommend listening to Snow Patrol's _Chasing Cars_ with this chapter.

Also, an important notice: I will most likely be changing the name of the story so that it's different than the name of the first part. This is just a head's up to all you lovely guys who read my story, and if you have any further questions about it please feel free to pm me.

Now that the longest author's note in history is finally over, you may read the chapter :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER VII  
Nementia**

 _the post-distraction effort to recall the reason why you're feeling particularly anxious or angry or excited_

or: a family is born, and Anakin Skywalker is finally free

* * *

"Father!"

Luke kneeled down beside Anakin's fallen form. Piett already had his comm out.

"—a med crew here immediately!"

The Admiral put away his comm and rushed over to Luke and Anakin. The small boy was close to tears now, grasping Anakin's arm like an anchor. Piett put a hand to his superior's neck and was relieved to discover a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. He turned to Lam and Leia.

"Sir, I'm sorry about this," Piett said to Lam. He then pointed to the hangar exit, where a white-armoured stormtrooper was standing. "The trooper over there can escort you to a meeting room so you can wait while this is all sorted."

"Yes, thank you," Lam said, putting a hand on Leia's shoulder and pushing her slightly towards the exit. "Come, Leia."

Leia nodded absentmindedly, unable to tear her eyes away from Anakin and his son.

As they walked out, Leia heard the boy cry out amidst his sniffling.

"You promised not to die!"

* * *

Anakin couldn't breathe. When he opened his eyes, it was like they had a thousand weights placed on them.

He found himself on a gurney.

"BP's dropping!"

"Yes, yes, I can see that!"

"Stay with us, Skywalker."

Anakin drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Luke jogged beside his father's gurney, holding his hand all the while. It felt awfully familiar.

 _"_ _Promise me you won't die, father"_

 _"_ _I promise, Luke."_

The doctors shouted over him, and if he turned around he would no doubt see Piett jogging after them as well. But Luke didn't turn around, not now. He couldn't look away from Anakin laying on the bed with an oxygen mask stuck to his face, his face, pale, too pale for Luke's liking, and it seemed the doctors' as well.

And all too soon, Luke was pushed back as the doctors pushed the gurney through a set of double doors.

He didn't stand alone this time, as Piett had run up to stand beside the young boy. The young boy who was on the verge of tears.

Piett stood beside Luke, silent.

"I'm sure it will be alright," he assured Luke. "We have some of the best doctors in the entire galaxy."

Luke looked up at him, his bright blue eyes misty.

"Do you really believe that?"

Piett didn't really know if Anakin was going to be fine or not, so he stayed silent. Apparently, that's all the confirmation that Luke needed, so soon Piett stood beside a young boy, crying for his father.

Sometime later, a doctor walked out of the med bay doors. Upon seeing her, Luke jumped up to his feet and ran over.

"Is Father alright?" He asked hurriedly.

The doctor put a gentle hand on his small shoulder.

"He'll live," she replied. Luke immediately sagged in relief, and secretly, so did Piett. The doctor glanced at the Admiral before looking back at Luke.

"You'll get to see him in a bit, just after I've spoke to the Admiral. Okay?"

Luke nodded, politely moving away so the adults could talk.

"Sir?" Prompted the doctor.

"Yes, what is it?" Piett replied, a tad worriedly.

"General Skywalker did not collapse due to only shock, as we previously believed," she said. "While shock was definitely a factor, it was also due to the recent surgery. According to the files on Skywalker, the operation was risky. After a risky procedure, he should have had a decent amount of rest. We understand that he was released from the hospital as soon as possible so he could get back to his duties, but he's been up non-stop. We can let him out, but sir, if I may ask, keep an eye on him."

"Will do, Doctor," Piett replied briskly. He was going to have to talk to the General about getting more rest. "Thank you for informing me."

The doctor nodded before turning back to Luke. "You can come see him now, Luke."

Luke bounded up to the doctor and they walked through the doors. Admiral Piett brought up the rear. They walked down a few sets of hallways, turning left and right. Finally, they reached Anakin's room.

"I'll wait outside," Piett said politely, standing to the side.

The doctor nodded at him and opened the door to let Luke into the room. She then shut the door so father and son could be alone.

Upon walking in, Luke saw his father in a bed, hooked up to various machines. An oxygen mask hung loosely around his neck. The small boy approached the bed slowly.

"Father?"

* * *

Anakin didn't know what was going on. He kept trying to grasp thought after thought, but his mind seemed to slip through his reach like water through fingers. Why was he here? What was he doing? He was shocked, he knew that, but why? Had he collapsed? He felt in pieces. He knew what he was feeling, but he didn't know why. It all came back slowly, bit by bit.

He was standing in the hangar. The ship up from Alderaan was coming in…

Leia Organa. The small nine-year-old daughter of Bail Organa.

 _Force-sensitive too_ , his mind said.

Of course. Her presence was almost exactly like Luke's. _Coincidence?_

And then, when she had come out of the ship, and he had greeted her.

What had she said?

 _"_ _You're Anakin Skywalker! You're my father!"_

Anakin's mind suddenly cleared. Bail's daughter was adopted. He knew that. Leia looked so much like Padmé. How had he missed that? _Twins_ , the voice in his mind whispered. _Padmé had twins._

Everything was painfully clear now.

Anakin sat bolt upright, nearly scaring the living daylights out of his son, who had stood silently beside the bed.

"Luke?" He asked, his voice a bit raspy. Luke nodded vigorously.

"Yes, father?"

"Could you get me Leia Organa?"

* * *

Leia sat quietly beside Lam.

"Will Mr. Skywalker be okay?" She asked him.

Lam looked over at Leia, sitting in the way-too-big chair.

"I'm not sure, Lei," he admitted. "But their doctors are some of the best, so he should be alright."

That seemed to be enough for Leia, as she went back to brooding. They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, so when an aide walked into the room, the occupants were startled.

"Sorry to have to keep you waiting," said the aide. "General Skywalker has requested the presence of Leia Organa. Is it alright if I accompany her back to the med bay?"

Lam looked at Leia, who shrugged.

"I will accompany her," Lam replied.

The aide nodded and gestured for the two to follow. The trio walked through the massive vessel, and while Leia was nervous, and all her life she was taught to not mess with the Empire because they were bad, she had to admire the ship and its design. She had always had a strange fondness for ships in general, and loved to tinker with her parents' droids, something that drove Bail and Breha crazy. One time, Leia was tinkering with Threepio's circuit and had (purposely) messed with the droid's language drive so that he spoke only in Gungan for a week. Her parents definitely weren't pleased.

Leia smiled fondly at the memory, only to realize that they had arrived at the medical centre.

"I'll take them from here," came a voice. Lam and Leia turned to see a doctor approach. The aide nodded and left, and the doctor beckoned them through the doors. They walked down a series of hallways and soon reached their destination.

"If you would stay out here please, sir," the doctor said to Lam. "General Skywalker has requested to see the Princess alone."

Lam stepped back, growing apprehensive. He didn't want to let Leia go near Skywalker alone, but he was in no position to undermine the General's request.

"Go ahead, Princess," the doctor told Leia gently, opening the door. Leia gulped and walked in, her nervousness growing. Did he know? For the first time since she had discovered that Anakin Skywalker was her father, she felt the reality of the situation settling in. Anakin Skywalker was her father. And he had just called her, specifically, into his ward. Leia smoothed out her dress and took a breath, walking further in.

What greeted her inside the room was Anakin Skywalker lying in a bed, propped up by a few pillows. His blue-eyed gaze was fixed upon her. Luke stood beside the bed, scrutinizing Leia. The little girl walked forward.

"Leia."

His voice filled the room, but was quiet. It was a deep baritone, rich and smooth, but filled with pain and regret.

"You look so much like your mother."

Leia heard his voice crack at the last word, and saw his eyes filling with tears. She took one step, then another, and another, until she had reached the bed. Luke was there, giving her a tear-filled smile, as if he sensed the turbulent emotions coming from his, no, _their_ , father.

And then she was climbing up onto the bed and wrapping her arms around him, feeling him wrap his arms around her too. She could hear his heartbeat as she laid her head against his chest, felt him crying as he shook and wept silent tears with his arms around her.

She could sense Luke nearby, watching in wonder. Then suddenly Luke was also wrapped up in Anakin's embrace. They snuggled into his chest as he held them, his arms a safe haven. Anakin continued to shake slightly as he held both of his children for the first time.

"Luke," Anakin breathed. "And Leia. My children."

And then, no words needed to be said.

Anakin Skywalker held his children, and the void in his heart filled.

Luke Skywalker finally felt like he belonged, that he was in the right place.

And Leia Skywalker, she thought that this was the safest she'd ever felt. In her father's arms.

That day, a family was born. The galaxy was still in war, and there was still a long way to peace. But for the three beings sat in that medical ward, there was no better place, no better feeling. They felt at peace.

That day, Anakin Skywalker was finally free. Free of the Sith, free of the Empire.

That day, a family was born.

* * *

 _There is hope for the galaxy yet, for perhaps not all is lost.  
_

 **END OF PART ONE**


	8. Chapter 8: NOT ALL LIGHTS FADE AWAY

Hey guys, I'm back! Given, I wasn't gone that long so...Anyway. Here is the first chapter to the next part! Also, thank you for the reviews (special mention to **The Hope Lions** , **teaganlola9** , **Anakina Skykiller** , and **riml** , who have left multiple reviews). If you haven't left a review then please do! I really appreciate all the feedback and suggestions, so if you have anything to say, anything at all, then please please please do not hesitate to do so! Okay, now. On with the chapter!

* * *

 **PART TWO**

 **NOT ALL LIGHTS FADE AWAY**

* * *

 **CHAPTER VIII**  
 **Synergy**

 _the interaction of elements that when combined the whole is greater than the sum of its parts_

or: Anakin Skywalker knows that he may be broken, but his family will be strong nonetheless. He sometimes forgets he has friends of old whom he considered family too.

* * *

A Star Destroyer appeared over the blue-green planet of Waskiro.

Anakin Skywalker stood at the viewport with his son at his right side and his daughter at his left. The two nine-year-olds each gripped one of their father's hands, marvelling at the planet before them.

The Rebel fleet was in orbit.

The three Skywalkers made their way down to Anakin's personal hangar. Piett was already there.

"They got Organa's message, I presume?" Asked Anakin.

"Yes, General," replied Piett.

"Good. Is my shuttle ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You will come with me aboard the planet."

"Yes, sir."

Anakin sent his children running up onto the ship, slowly walking after them. Sensing that the Admiral hadn't made any movement towards the ship, Anakin glanced back, raising an eyebrow.

"You coming, Admiral?"

Piett shook his head quickly.

"Yes, sir. Just a bit lost in my thoughts."

"Happens to the best of us, Piett," Anakin replied lightly. "Get on board."

Piett nodded to Anakin before boarding the ramp after Anakin's retreating figure.

Things were changing.

* * *

Captain Rex was old for a clone trooper.

Alas, he didn't look it. The Kaminoan serum that he was provided with on his last visit before the death of the Republic ensured that.

He would live a long and happy life.

Well, as much as he could be happy. He, along with most of his older brothers were given the serum and released from service. It was Skywalker's decision, he remembered. His General had argued for the administration of the anti-aging serum since he had known of its existence. Rex could see that Skywalker was satisfied, but not happy, when they finally announced that they'd administer the serum when the troops retired.

But Rex, on the other hand, was perfectly fine with it. He hadn't planned on living past the army anyway. It's not like he wasn't happy with being alive, but he'd always expected to die in battle. Having battle out of his life was new. It was unusual.

But Rex would adapt.

Currently, he was just drifting. He tried to help out wherever he could. Mainly, his acts would be treasonous. For Rex, his values were clear. He was to help, and to protect. The Empire, considering its acts, was against Rex's values. Obviously not publicly, but they were, and Rex could see that.

More than anything, he wanted to do something about it.

So Rex was a drifter, committing crime after crime against the Empire in favour of its citizens.

He wandered, became known, if you asked the right sources.

And soon, he was on the Rebellion's radar.

Rex didn't mind of course. That had originally been his goal, to search for the Rebellion. Of course, for their own safety, Rebels were harder to find than needles in a haystack. And of course, Rex had a plan.

He became a magnet.

Thereafter the Rebels came to chase him down and recruit his to their numbers (small numbers, but numbers nonetheless), he agreed readily.

When he received the rebel transmission with the news on Vader and the _Devastator_ , Rex almost fainted on the spot.

When he was called back to the main base, he was ready for whatever he found.

For Rex was old for a clone trooper, and with age comes knowledge.

And with knowledge comes readiness.

Rex was a soldier, and so, he was always ready.

* * *

The Imperial shuttle was the first of many to land on the green world of Waskiro.

Anakin Skywalker took a deep breath, sagging down in the pilot's seat. He had to prepare himself, both physically and mentally. For this was one of the most difficult things that Anakin had ever done.

That, to himself, was more difficult to admit than he had thought it would be.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Anakin gathered his thoughts. Then he got up, took each of his children's hands, and exited the ship, Admiral Piett trailing behind him.

The landing platform was thankfully empty, apart from a few guards and a group of Rebel leaders.

Admiral Ackbar was the first to stride forward.

"We're taking you to Mon Mothma, Skywalker."

Anakin didn't even notice that he hadn't used the rank that Anakin had taken.

Frankly, he didn't really care. As they marched through the halls, Anakin, his children, Piett, and their convoy of Rebel guards, Anakin tried to still his mind.

He didn't need forgiveness. He knew he could never get it. Even if he did, he knew that he would not be able to forgive himself. He was scared, that he knew for a fact. He didn't know the verdict that he would receive. He could take it, he would. Whatever it was, he would take it. It wouldn't be any less than he deserved.

The only thing he would not take is if they took his children. Luke and Leia, they were his anchor. Without them, Anakin doubted that he would have even gotten this far.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when Luke tightened the grip on his right hand. Anakin looked down at the boy, and was met with bright blue eyes filled with fear.

"We'll be alright," Anakin whispered to Luke, trying to reassure him. It turned out to be more for himself than for his son.

They had reached the door. The guards had stopped.

It was time to face the music.

* * *

Mon Mothma was a reasonable person. To be a good leader, she had to be. But, dealing with the _Devastator_ and the former Darth Vader was with no question going to be difficult.

Dealing with Vader, one can only hope to leave alive. Mon had prepared herself for that countless times, considering her time in the Senate. In the early years, Vader was always close by. She could deal with him, she had dealt with him on occasion. She was prepared.

What she wasn't prepared for was Anakin Skywalker being led into the room, two children at his heels, looking almost as if he had just stepped out of the Clone Wars themselves. She had to raise her hand to her mouth to conceal a gasp.

Skywalker met her eyes, and Mon met his. For her, the world spun.

His eyes were tormented, pain and guilt and a love and longing— it was all too much.

These were not the eyes of Darth Vader.

These were the eyes of a broken man with regrets, seeking to redeem himself, but not sure how. These were the eyes of a man with doubt, a man unsure. He was scared, she realized. He was absolutely terrified.

And Mon Mothma was a reasonable person, yes. She was passionate and compassionate, and she was, most importantly, understanding.

And so, when she stood face to face with Anakin Skywalker, the 'Hero With No Fear,' she understood.

He was scared, and his heart most definitely held fear.

He was not Darth Vader, part machine. He was Anakin Skywalker, human.

And surprisingly, Mon Mothma did something that she never thought she would do.

She forgave him.

* * *

Cody was lost.

He was a wanderer, lost among the stars, moving through it all aimlessly.

He had been a soldier, but he couldn't call himself that now, could he? No. He had been released from the army, injected with an anti-aging serum and been basically told to 'have a happy life.'

How could he? Live normally, get a normal job… It wasn't what he was meant to do. Cody was meant to be a soldier, to serve with his brothers on the battlefield, protecting the Republic. Then again, he always had to remind himself, the Republic that he had served didn't exist anymore. No, it had been gone for a long time now.

The Empire was all that was left now. Cody, of course, would be extremely stupid if he had thought that the Empire was anything but propaganda poodoo (poodoo being a word that he'd picked up off General Skywalker, obviously).

So, he wandered, alone. Once upon a time he'd tried searching for other clones like himself, or even the Rebellion. Alas, his brothers were good at covering their tracks. The Rebellion? Even more so.

Bottom line, Cody had given up searching.

For nine years, he'd been itching to serve. Yes, he'd helped about with minor skirmishes here and there, but none of it gave him the same rush as being out on the field protecting his brothers, his people, and his values.

But then again, all of that was dust now.

Once again, Cody was a wanderer.

So when he ran into the Rebel, he suspected it was more than coincidence.

When he received the message from Kenobi, he knew for a fact that he was right.

When Kenobi asked him to watch over Skywalker, he didn't know what Kenobi meant.

At the base on Waskiro, Cody, along with the rest of the Rebels at the base, watched the young man with the two children walk through the base surrounded by guards with extreme interest.

When Cody caught a glimpse of the man's face, he was thrown back through time.

Finally, he could understand Kenobi's message.

 _Watch over Skywalker, Cody. He will need a familiar face._


	9. Chapter 9

Another update! (Less than a week after the last one). This chapter is kind of more of an interlude where Anakin thinks more of his past, so... I made up a Tatooine legend, basically. I think it turned out well. Anyway, please please please leave a review if you enjoyed the story or if you have some suggestions or something. Seriously! I would love to hear your opinions :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER IX  
Paradox**

 _an event that contradicts itself, or should be impossible, but isn't_

or: Anakin Skywalker finds himself in a Rebel base

* * *

When Anakin was a young boy, he would often dream of things. Possible futures, things he wished would happen but knew would not, for how could they? He had been a slave boy on Tatooine, and he had thought that that's what he would be for the remainder of his life. So then they had always been dreams.

Today, of course, Anakin had thought would never, ever happen. He was standing inside a Rebel Base, not about to wipe said base off the planet's surface. It seemed only fitting that he would think of his impossible childhood dreams when he himself stood in a situation that was never supposed to be.

When he had been young, his mother, of course, had encouraged him. She told him stories, endless tales as old as the Tatooine suns, passed down generations. They had kept the fire alight.

Anakin's favourite tale had been the one about H'Arthess. H'Arthess had been a young slave girl, insignificant, but extraordinary. They said she had golden hair, like the desert itself was attached to her head. They said she had eyes so bright and blue that they outshone the _sky_.

She was perfectly ordinary to herself, but to others, she was not so. They say that H'Arthess had a kind heart. She was young, but she gave life her all. She always helped out, even when it was not her place. She was a jewel of her Master's 'collection.' This was the story of how she set out to do something deemed impossible, and ended up doing something even more so.

The tale went something like this;

H'Arthess was instructed by her Master to go to the nearest village and trade the harsh desert-weed cloth for water. The other slaves knew that this was an impossible task, as nobody ever traded for desert-weed cloth, and especially not for water. H'Arthess had simply nodded her head and bowed down, picking up the desert-weed cloth and going silently. She had ignored the looks and mutters of the other slaves and went to do her task.

When she got to the village market, she stood out with her golden hair and bright eyes. She had received many looks, and when people began to notice her, _really_ notice her (what she was, who she was), they began to pity her. Kinder souls offered her money and various other things but she declined, saying no, she had come for water, for she and the other slaves were going to run out, and if she did not bring water, then she would be punished, no matter if she was her Master's jewel or not.

She had wandered around the market, asking around if anyone had any water. The suns were past the half-way point of their daily journey through the sky, and H'Arthess had not found water. She was close to simply giving up, but then, she was approached by an old man. He was weary and grey, but his face was kind.

"Say, child," he began. "I have some water that I might be able to give, but I have to ask a favour first."

H'Arthess looked at him and frowned a bit, before replying; "Sir, that would be most kind. I can give you this cloth in exchange, but nothing more, as that is all I have."

The old man smiled and shook his head.

"No, no, your cloth I do not need. All I ask is that you accompany me and share supper. It has been a while since I have shared a meal with anyone, you see."

H'Arthess had been perplexed, but she didn't sense any ill will from the man's words, so she nodded and followed him.

His home was small, but H'Arthess did not say anything as the man let her put her cloths down and led her to a table. He had taken out a pot and put it to heat. The food inside smelled marvellous, and H'Arthess was hungry. When the man put the food on the table, she had ate it gladly, giving the kind man her thanks.

The man smiled at her and said that it was no trouble. She was just getting up to leave when he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Before you go with the water, I must ask you one more favour," he said.

"Of course, sir," replied H'Arthess, letting the man lead her into another small room.

She watched as the old man calmly fumbled about the wall as if looking for something. After a few moments, he let out a small "ah," and had took out a box. It was an ordinary-looking box, of course, but as all seemingly ordinary things are, it was not, in fact, ordinary.

For when the old man lifted the lid for H'Arthess to see, there lay a small pearl-white stone. It glowed brightly for an object its size, and H'Arthess was enchanted. She looked up at the man then, for she was not unintelligent.

"Sir? What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Take it," he replied. "This stone has the power to free you of your binds to your Master, if you ask."

H'Arthess was skeptical at best, for she had never heard of a stone that could free slaves.

"How?" She asked the man. He smiled at her in return.

"You see, this stone belongs to Dar'As, the spirit of highest of the Tatooine suns."

H'Arthess took the stone in her small hands and held it as her eyes gazed upon it in wonder. Then she looked at the man with even more curiosity.

"You're Dar'As?" She asked in awe.

"What do you think?" He replied, his eyes glowing ever more bright. The man was changing before her very eyes. Soon, it was not the frail old man from the market standing before her, but a younger, more tousled youth, with golden hair and bright blue eyes.

"You see," he said, his voice a powerful melody. "The stone called me out to you in the market because you were meant to have it. It had been foretold in the stories and tales of old, and all the others can see it. You are one of the true daughters of the desert, and you were meant to be free."

Anakin had adored that story, although he had always thought that it seemed unfulfilled, somehow. Whenever he talked to his mother about it, she would give him this secret smile and say; "The ending is only what you feel is right."

That had confused Anakin to no end when he had been a little boy, but present Anakin, older Anakin, battle-worn and weary Anakin finally thought he understood what he hadn't so many years ago.

What his mother was really saying was that you can make your own choices, just as long as you feel that they are the right ones.

And this, he thought, _this_ , the Rebellion, the fight for peace, this felt _right_.

But then again, so had his fall.


	10. Chapter 10

Guess what happens in this chapter? Another character! They're one of my favourites. Also, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Read on! (Oh, and this chapter has elements from Star Wars Rebels, but you needn't have watched it to understand.)

* * *

 **CHAPTER X  
** **Jouska**

 _a hypothetical conversation that you compulsively play out in your head_

or: our heroes have a conversation, or a few

* * *

The first conversation Anakin had was with Mon Mothma.

"I forgive you," were the first words she said.

It took all of Anakin's self-control to not fall and cry, for he could sense that her words were _true_ , and she really did forgive him. That, to him, was unbelievable. He knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness, but he took it nonetheless.

"Alas, not everyone will feel like I do," she continued, and Anakin knew that that was also true, so he did not try to contradict her, as trying to fight with a senator of her fire would be unreasonable, just like fighting with another senator he once knew…

He stayed silent, but only for a moment.

"What would you have me do?"

"For now?" She said. "Fight with us."

He gave her a solemn smile.

"That, I can do."

* * *

The first conversation Cody had on the Rebel base was with someone he thought he would never see again.

"Cody?" A voice rang out over the crowd, a familiar voice, for it sounded like his own, and then Cody realized, it was one of his brothers, calling to him. And so, he dared turn around and met his own face, but not his, for he met with the face of Rex.

"Rex?" His voice sounded hollow even to his own ears, but Rex's smile was contagious, and soon the two clones were caught in a tight embrace, for it had been years… years since they'd seen each other, years since they'd fought side by side as brothers…

But this was a new era, they both realized.

And perhaps, with the new era, they had become new people, but with the new came the memory and legend of the old, so they rejoiced, for it was time to fight again.

Cody and Rex were soldiers, and they both knew that that would never change.

* * *

Anakin was beacon of light in the Rebel Base. Of course, many didn't see it that way, but that was how the Force saw it.

For the Rebels, he was still, in their mind, Darth Vader, no matter what he called himself. For them, it would always be that way.

Yes, Mon Mothma forgave him, but she was a special case. Not everyone knew Anakin Skywalker before, _really_ knew him. Given, Mothma didn't know him all that well either, but she'd met him, and she'd encountered his battle prowess and good humour.

Others, not so much. While yes, they had heard of the legendary name of Skywalker, it didn't make a difference. They were not senators, and they were not as understanding. And yes, although in the Force, Anakin was a beacon of light, in reality, he was more or less the opposite.

The defected _Devastator_ crew was easier to deal with, for it wasn't like the Rebels didn't have defected Imperials in their ranks before, but Anakin, Anakin was avoided by everyone, at all times. People stayed well away from him, and when the occasional encounter did happen, it was usually followed a dirty look in his direction and a hurrying of the feet.

Anakin was used to being ignored, so it didn't bother him that much. His children, on the other hand, were extremely confused.

"Why do they hate you, Daddy?" Leia had asked, on more than one occasion.

Anakin had just looked and her and smiled before replying;

"Maybe they're just jealous of our ship."

Then Luke and Leia laughed, and he smiled, albeit a tad sadly, before laughing along with them.

Because, for Anakin, nothing mattered more than his family. As long as he had them, he was complete.

* * *

Rex and Cody had just sat down with their food when it happened.

Silently, almost methodically, people got up from their seats, stuffed their food in their mouths in a hurry. Their trays were stacked a bit haphazardly, the doors were opened quickly.

In no time at all, Rex and Cody were alone in the cafeteria.

Then, the doors opened, and they saw him for the first time.

Rex's fork fell from his hands and glanced off the table before hitting the floor with a loud _clang_.

Cody didn't even notice, and neither did Rex.

But _he_ did. And then he turned to them, his face scrunched into a slight frown as if he wasn't expecting people to be in the room, and his frown threw them both back in time, when _he_ was creating his battle plans, commanding his troops and fighting with them, for _it was the same frown…_

Rex was the first to break. He got up slowly from their table, and _his_ face grew into an expression of shock before _he_ ran towards Rex, towards his past, and they met half-way in a tight embrace, a greeting of friends long lost, of brothers in arms.

Cody got up too and made his way toward where they were standing.

And then they separated, and _he_ noticed Cody standing there and pulled him into a tight hug too…

Then three of them stood there, hugging each other, as all formality was lost long ago and they were simply brothers now, the three of them.

And when they pulled away, Cody and Rex could see that General Skywalker was crying.

And only then did they notice that General Skywalker was not alone.

Two children were stood behind him.

"They don't hate you, Daddy," the little girl remarked.

"That's new," the little boy quipped.

And then, General Skywalker was laughing, and the four other beings in the room were confused.

And then his laugh faded away, and his solemn face was back.

"No, they don't," he said. "But perhaps they should."

* * *

Ahsoka Tano was more of a free spirit than anything else.

Once, she had been a Jedi, and in some ways, she still was. But in others, she wasn't, and hadn't been for a long time now.

It had been ten years, longer now, almost eleven, since she had left the Temple.

 _Left Anakin Skywalker heartbroken on the Temple steps._

But she didn't choose to think of it that way. If she had thought about it that way, it would only bring more pain, more guilt. She chose to think of it as a freeing, a cutting of the bonds that tied her to the Jedi. She could do what she wanted. She could go where she wished. She could help and harm as she pleased and no one could tell her otherwise.

In some ways, she was more free than she had ever been.

But what was the price of freedom nowadays?

First, it was the war between the Republic and the Separatists that had ravaged the galaxy, and now, it was the Empire.

And living in the Empire had brought no freedom for Ahsoka.

And so, she became a free spirit, a fiery warrior. Sooner or later, the Rebels had found her, and she'd joined them gladly. Now she was Ahsoka, but she was Fulcrum too, an essential part a galaxy-wide game of cops and robbers, except it was the robbers who wished for peace, and the cops who brought destruction. She a was a free spirit, yes, a fiery warrior, too. She was a turning point, a central fire, burning and burning, building up as the Rebels' numbers increased.

She was all of that, and then some.

But no matter what she became, what she thought of herself, the past was a part of her too, and she couldn't ever forget that, as much as she wanted too.

She was not only Ahsoka, free spirit, and Ahsoka, Rebel, but she was also Ahsoka, former Jedi padawan, knighted on the same night she left. She was also Ahsoka, the only student of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, she was also Ahsoka, the one who no doubt played a role in his fall…

She was no fool.

It was Obi-Wan who had broken the news to her.

She and the _Ghost_ crew had been on Tatooine some time ago. She had sensed Obi-Wan as soon as they had landed. _For_ _how could she not?_ Kanan and Ezra hadn't sensed ithim but then again, she was more familiar with Obi-Wan than they ever would be.

Under the cover of night they had met. She had hugged him like a lifeline, and he returned her embrace as if she was the only source of light in his world. _In some ways_ , Ahsoka reflected, _she truly was_.

It was that night he had told her after she relayed to him her thoughts on Darth Vader, of what she felt when she was near his ship.

And it was also that night when her understanding of Light and Dark was changed forever. It was that night when Kanan had found her in a bar, trying to drink it all away. It was that night when they dragged her, half-delirious, back to the _Ghost_. It was that night when she was less Ahsoka, Rebel, and more Ahsoka, former Jedi padawan, more Ahsoka, the one who left.

It was that night when she wouldn't, _couldn't_ explain to the crew why the only thing she said for hours and hours was; _"It was all my fault… It was all my fault,"_ a repeating mantra that no one but she understood.

It was the next day when the _what-if's_ started to plague her mind.

 _What if I had stayed? Would that have prevented him from becoming what he had? Would that have killed Darth Vader before he had ever been born?_

It was much later when news of the _Devastator_ reached the _Ghost_.

And then, Ahsoka knew what she needed to do.

And so, one morning she gathered the crew in the common room and said four words.

"We're going to Waskiro."

 _And none of you can stop me._


	11. Chapter 11

And, I've returned! Firstly, I'm going address an issue. No, Ezra is not nine. I know the timeline is a bit earlier for Leia and Luke's age, but no, for the purpose of this story, Ezra is older than Luke and Leia by more than just a few days. Anyway, if you see something and want to point it out, go ahead! If you enjoyed, please leave a review.

* * *

 **CHAPTER XI**  
 **Lacuna**

 _a blank space, a missing part_

or: when he sees her again, a piece of his heart he didn't know was missing falls back into place.

* * *

The _Ghost_ exited hyperspace over Waskiro. Ahsoka sat in the co-pilot's seat next to Hera. The Twi'lek looked to Ahsoka, and the Togruta nodded.

"Open contact."

Back on the planet, Admiral Ackbar stood tall in the command centre.

"We've got a transmission coming in," said a tech suddenly, glancing towards the Admiral. "It's one of ours, sir. The _Ghost_ has just appeared over the planet."

"Patch it through," replied Ackbar tersely. The tech complied, and an image of Ahsoka Tano appeared over the console.

"Fulcrum," greeted the Admiral.

"Admiral," she replied. "Let me land."

* * *

Currently, Anakin Skywalker was with Luke and Leia. Mon Mothma had assigned him secluded quarters so that the Rebels at the base didn't bother him too much. Before, there had been a crowd of people outside his living space, wanting revenge on what he had done. That was, naturally, until Mon Mothma had caught wind of it. It didn't take the former senator long to sort out the issue and inform the populace of the base that Anakin was to be left alone. Of course, he did receive the occasional unwelcome visitor with a mind set on 'justice.' Of course, he had dealt with each one accordingly. It's not like he didn't deserve it, no. He did. He deserved their hate. But, his children didn't deserve it. So now, no one bothered them, and he was quite happy with that.

He was certainly out-of-the-way, Anakin concluded. Yet, he didn't mind, for it was perhaps for the best that he was not with the rest of the Rebels. They avoided him like the plague, anyway. This way was best, he knew, and also, this way he would be able to spend more time with his children.

His children, he thought, were the most wonderful beings in the galaxy, the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Luke was a steady river, flowing quick at one time and slow the next, dependable, kind, loving. He was the calm of the storm, an angel, like his mother. He was sandy-haired and fair-eyed, like his father, and most importantly, he was innocent, pure. His Force-presence was bright and unwavering, comforting.

Leia, on the other hand, was fiery and fierce. She was protective, impulsive, and she seldom thought things through. Whenever Anakin thought of her, he was reminded of himself. Leia was much like he was, and he was proud of that, although he had to remind himself that it was better if she wasn't so much like him that she repeated his mistakes.

In the time that they had been together, Anakin had realized that they had inherited more than just his looks and general traits. Luke, bless him, had inherited Anakin's love of flying, and mechanics, but to a lesser extent. Leia had inherited more of his mechanical prowess, but she too loved the skies and the freedom of open space. Their Force abilities were strong, alas not as strong as his.

Anakin was fine with that. They were their mother's children too, after all, and she had not been Force-sensitive.

"Papa!" Leia called to him, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Uncle Piett came by again! He brought more parts," she babbled excitedly. As for 'Uncle Piett,' Anakin had come to like the man, and so he had let in the loyal Admiral. The man was kind to Luke and Leia, and the twins had taken to calling him Uncle, much to Anakin's amusement. Piett had looked to his superior with a raised eyebrow the first time Leia called him that, and Anakin had just shrugged in response. The name stuck.

"Did he now?" Anakin replied with a grin, getting up and walking over to his daughter in the living room. His son was already taking out all the various parts.

"Luke," Anakin scolded, a smile gracing his features. Luke looked up, a tad sheepish.

"Sorry, Dad," he said, the corners of his mouth rising slightly. Anakin sighed dramatically and made his way over.

"Now, Luke," he began. "What have I told you about waiting for your sister and I before taking everything out?"

Luke just shrugged. Anakin shook his head at his son, and Leia just rolled her eyes.

"Let's get to it then, shall we?"

The scene left the small family laughing together, no more the lonely regretful father, but just simply a father, sitting with his children.

His children couldn't be happier.

* * *

The _Ghost_ crew disembarked silently. Ahsoka led them down the ramp, and they, in turn, didn't ask her questions. That wasn't to say that they didn't have questions, however. They had plenty of questions, the first one of which being; _why were they here?_

Hera knew that it was about the news on the _Devastator_ that they had received a few days prior, but she also knew that that wasn't the entire meaning of this trip. There was more, but Ahsoka wasn't talking. Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb knew nothing, and that bothered them.

"Ahsoka?" Ezra questioned, not being able to reign in his curiosity any longer. "Why are we here? Yeah, the defect of an Imperial ship is big, but why do we need to be here?"

Ahsoka stopped, only for a moment, looking back at Ezra. In her eyes, he saw pain, and he saw loss. But now, he also saw hope.

"I'm here to see someone I once thought was dead."

That didn't really help to ease Ezra's curious mind, but he restrained himself and didn't ask any more questions. The one question he now had was; _who? Who was Ahsoka here to see?_

The other crew members knew when to keep their mouths shut, and they knew that this wasn't a good time to ask Ahsoka things. Even though only Kanan and Ezra were Force-sensitive, the others could tell simply from Ahsoka's gait that she was nervous, but trying to hide it. To the people that knew her, her cover didn't work.

The Togruta kept walking on. The crew first thought to follow her, but now, they decided to stay behind. This was a difficult time for Ahsoka, they knew, even though they didn't know why.

She walked on alone.

For Ahsoka, it wasn't hard to find the command centre. She was more Ahsoka, soldier, than she had been before, but the territory of hastily set-up bases and personnel running through the narrow corridors was familiar to her. She had missed it, a little bit.

Admiral Ackbar stood amidst the techs. He knew she was coming.

"Where is Mon Mothma, Admiral?"

"I'm right here," came a voice from behind. The Admiral still hadn't moved, but Ahsoka realized that it was because he didn't need to. He must have called the Alliance leader here as soon as she'd landed.

"Let's take this somewhere more," Mon paused, "private."

Ahsoka nodded and followed her out the door. They walked through the halls in silence, and they entered Mothma's office in silence too. It was Ahsoka who spoke first.

"I want to see him."

Mon Mothma met Ahsoka's fierce stare with her own.

"He explicitly asked me not to let people see him," she replied sternly. "I gave him my word. I am not going to break my word. Even for you, Ahsoka."

"He'll want to see me," she insisted.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka, but I can't let you do that," Mothma said again, her resolve not wavered in the slightest.

"Please, Mon," Ahsoka asked again, a bit of desperation slipping into her voice. "I need to see him."

"No, Ahsoka," repeated the ex-senator. "I'm sorry, but I will keep my word. If you want to see him, I'm assuming I can't stop you, but you'll have to find him yourself."

"Thank you," breathed the Togruta, her relief washing over her nervousness. She turned to leave, but the other woman placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't thank me yet, Ahsoka," Mon said. "This base has proven to be quite large, and Skywalker knows how to make himself scarce around these parts."

"I know," Ahsoka said, a hint of a smile showing on her features. "I know him."

And so, she left the former senator standing silently in her office.

"I'm sure you did," Mothma said to herself. "Didn't we all think that?"

Ahsoka was already out of the office by then, so Mothma's words fell on nonexistent ears. For Ahsoka had a mission now. She needed to find her Master.

The base, like Mothma had said, was rather large. She wasn't sure how exactly she would find him, for he hid his Force-presence rather well. Had she not known already that he was here, she wouldn't have found him.

But, she did know, and she also knew him. Their bond, their Master-Padawan bond, was still there, no matter how many times she had tried to sever it.

She had been wandering the base for hours already and was about to give up for the day when she felt it. A flutter in the Force, as if a summer breeze had flown past, a happiness she had only had the honour to sense a few times from him.

Unknowingly, he had given himself away. Given, his presence was brief and was gone the next moment, but Ahsoka was faster.

She knew where to find him now.

Ahsoka made her way slowly towards where she knew Anakin to be. This part of the base was quiet, and no workers passed through. She could see why Mothma hadn't put him where everyone else was. The other rebels didn't take as keenly to Darth Vader joining them, and she could imagine why. The respirator was unnerving, to say the least, as well as the fact that he pretty much towered over everybody else. No, she wouldn't want Vader to be near her either.

As well as the quiet, this part of the base was a bit more exposed. Windows let outside light into the corridor, and while this was unusual for a base, Ahsoka found it welcoming.

She walked on and on through the halls, making turns left and right, stopping at certain doors and completely ignoring others.

Then, she stopped, for she knew that she had arrived at the right place. While she didn't sense her Master before, she did now. It was bright and loving, and she fell into its embrace willingly, like she had before, many years ago.

Then, she raised her hand, and pressed the buzzer.

There was no turning back now.

She heard footsteps, and a voice, although she couldn't tell what the voice was saying. Then, the door slid open.

"What can I—"

It was not Darth Vader that had opened the door.

It was Anakin, really, truly him. The suit was gone, and in its place stood Anakin in all his disheveled glory. His hair was messy, his clothes were a bit wrinkled, but his eyes shone, brighter than she had ever seen them. His voice was like music to her ears, definitely older, definitely a bit more rough than she remembered, but it was him.

She almost burst into tears right then.

He himself was at a loss for words. When he heard the buzzer, Anakin had only expected Mothma, or another Alliance leader. Maybe Rex, or Cody. Almost no one visited, and he was okay with that. He had told Luke and Leia to go into the kitchen, for he usually didn't want them around when he opened the door, just in case things went south.

When he opened the door, however, an apparition stood before him. It couldn't be anything else, for there was no way _she_ was here.

But the again, it couldn't be an apparition. Whenever this particular ghost came to haunt him, it took the form of her as he'd seen her last, a young girl who had seen more than she should have at that age. The woman who stood before him was her, but she was older. She was everything that he had imagined she would be. She was taller, now, her montrals longer. She had two lightsabers clipped to her belt, like old times.

Yet, she couldn't be here. It wasn't possible.

His hand, raised, dropped. His face, happy, not anymore.

"Please," he whispered. "Please, let me go… I'm sorry I failed you, padawan. Please… Stop haunting me."

He choked up right then, his tears unbidden, but there.

"It was not you who failed me, Master," she said, her voice gentle, kind. He shied away, turned his head another way. Maybe if he didn't look at her she would disappear. _It had worked before_ , Anakin told himself, _she'll vanish if you ignore her._

But Ahsoka's apparition didn't vanish.

He saw her hand rising, he felt her warm fingers gently touch his cheek.

"Anakin," she whispered. "I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me most. I'm so sorry."

And then, he lost it.

His tears fell freely, and hers did too. He embraced her, gripped her tight in his arms. One of his best friends, the younger sister he never had.

And she didn't vanish. She was really here.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

She didn't answer him, just held him tighter. He held on for dear life for she was here, and he hadn't seen her in _so long_ …

She was here.

Another hole in Anakin's heart filled.

"Snips," he said, his voice hoarse from crying. "I've missed you."

"Skyguy," she replied, her voice just as soft as it was before. "I've missed you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again! I have come with another chapter! This would have been uploaded sooner, but alas I was on a trip with my school for an entire week and I haven't had the time. Also, thank you so so much for the lovely reviews, really. **teaganlola9** , you've been a trooper. Thank you for supporting this story so much and leaving so many nice reviews. **Brievel** , you have also left a lot and I'd just like to thank you for taking the time to leave a review on my story. As for all you other lovely readers and reviewers, I'd like to give my thanks as well, and I'm happy that you all liked the reunion. Your reviews literally mean the world, and I read every single one. Seriously. Also, I'm going to warn you guys, from now on, the plot thickens still. Ooooo, read on. You've been warned.

* * *

 **CHAPTER XII**  
 **Waldeinsamkeit**

 _the feeling of being alone in the woods_

or: amongst the crowd of rebels, Anakin and his ragtag family stick out, and amongst the many people of the galaxy, Obi-Wan feels like he's the last man alive.

* * *

Over his many weeks at the rebel base, Anakin worked out a routine. Well, not really. Force knows that Anakin could never stick to his plans. His 'routine' (if you could even call it that) was mainly to get up, have breakfast, mess about with Luke and Leia, help Mon and the other Alliance leaders on occasion (as while nobody wanted him there, they couldn't deny that his military expertise was much better that any of theirs), then hang around with his kids and the rest of his family (as in Rex, Cody, and Ahsoka) with stops at the cafeteria for lunch and dinner.

It was okay, he thought. It was okay, thought everyone else.

It would do.

But then, there were some things that made them stick out. Cody and Rex were clones, quite obviously. Anakin was avoided like he was some sort of monster (which, he was, if you really thought about it). Ahsoka was usually quiet, preferring to listen rather than talk, and to most, she was an enigma, the mysterious Togruta with two lightsabers at her belt. Luke and Leia were the only children at the base, so quite naturally they were destined to attract attention anywhere they went. But then, they were also Anakin's kids, so most left them be, still fearful of their father.

They were fearful of his ghost, for the man he was now could not be mistaken for Vader as a mynock could for a bantha.

Currently, Anakin, Luke, Leia, and Ahsoka sat on the floor of Anakin's quarters, taking apart the various pieces that 'Uncle Piett' had brought in the day before.

"Papa, look! There's a power cell in here!" Leia exclaimed, holding up the power cell that she had found moments before.

"Nice digging, squirt," Anakin replied, smiling. "That could come in useful."

Leia look up at him once more, proud of herself, before turning back to continue sifting through the machinery.

It was times like this when Anakin was at his best. He was truly happy, with his family. His children could see it, and they cherished the times when their father was happy. They knew who he used to be, and Luke could still remember that life-altering day on Tatooine when Darth Vader descended from his shuttle. He remembered the suit, and he remembered how the Dark clung to his father's aura, and he remembered how that darkness had fallen away to reveal the light.

Luke and Leia both knew that while their father was firmly planted in the Light, the Dark was still a part of him.

And so, they cherished the times when their father was happy, for when night fell, that all changed.

For when night fell, the nightmares returned.

Anakin would wake in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, the darkness suffocating, his dreams haunting. He would wake up screaming, the demons in his head threatening to choke him with their hands of fire. Luke and Leia would be there for him, holding him as his breaths became slower and slower until he fell back into sleep. They abandoned their own beds for his, for he needed them and they knew it.

His temper was always most fragile in the mornings. The mornings after a fresh bout of nightmares, especially so. If they got difficult or argued, he would sometimes snap and break something with the Force, but then just as suddenly he would crumple in upon himself and promptly leave the room.

Luke and Leia hated when their father was upset, but they gave him space. Anakin was a raging sandstorm, unpredictable. Luke and Leia were the eye of the storm in his mind.

They didn't argue in the mornings anymore. Mornings for the Skywalkers were usually a silent affair. There were, of course, those rare days when the Force blessed them. There were days when Anakin would wake up with his children at his side and feel happy. There were nights when he was given a dreamless sleep.

Those mornings were the happiest, for all of them. Anakin would get up smiling and go to the kitchen. When Luke and Leia woke up, delicious smells would waft through their living quarters. They would run to the kitchen, where Anakin would be leaning on a counter with a datapad in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, and in the dining room, the table would be set for three.

There were good days for Anakin, and then there were bad days. Through it all, he knew his children would be there, and that, for him, made life worth living.

Sometimes, in his worst moments, Anakin wondered if Obi-Wan would have been proud.

* * *

There were many places in the galaxy that Obi-Wan had been to. Almost all of those places had people. Anywhere Obi-Wan went now, he felt out of place. Anywhere Obi-Wan went now, he would be reminded of Anakin. He saw Anakin in the children that ran about the parks of Alderaan, he saw Anakin in the sands of Tatooine. He saw his brother anywhere he went.

Truthfully, he missed him. He missed Anakin.

Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had only pushed him away because he thought that he didn't deserve Obi-Wan's forgiveness. Obi-Wan would have had to be blind not to see that. He knew Anakin, practically raised him.

And now, he missed him.

Wandering the galaxy, Obi-Wan went unnoticed. His cloak protected his face from the eyes of curious strangers, and if anyone did notice him, a simple mind-trick usually worked for Obi-Wan. He'd travelled to many places by now. His Jedi Interceptor had been entrusted to Bail for safekeeping long ago. It would not do well for him if the Empire saw the ship. In return, Bail had given him a small Alderaani shuttle. Obi-Wan was fine with it. It was a ship, nothing more.

Every once in a while he'd imagine Anakin sitting grumpily in the co-pilot's seat, his hands itching to pilot the craft. It never failed to bring a small smile to Obi-Wan's face.

He'd wandered for weeks now, aimlessly drifting. He'd received few messages, and sent next to none.

And finally, he'd had enough. He'd had enough of being alone, enough of knowing that Anakin was probably blaming himself for everything. He'd had enough knowing that Anakin was taking the brunt of his own pain alone.

People who had lived in the Old Republic knew that wherever there's Kenobi, Skywalker was never far behind.

 _It will be that way again_ , Obi-Wan told himself.

Anakin will not suffer alone.

* * *

A lone figure sat in secluded quarters.

The room was dark. The figure sat at a desk, a datapad laid out in front of him. He wanted revenge, revenge on the man who killed his wife, and his children with her, before his very eyes. He hadn't known anything about the Rebellion back then, but Vader had apparently thought so. It was only after he started to seek them out, for he had nothing else to do. His family was gone.

The man sat at the desk, his thoughts of vengeance foremost in his mind.

 _Vader will pay_ , the man vowed to himself. _He will pay for what he did to my family_.

And so, he started to plan.


	13. Chapter 13

Once again, I have returned! This chapter has a song to go with it: _Do What You Are Doing_ by Dexter Britain. Also, reviews encourage me to write more, for please, if you've enjoyed the chapter (or not), leave a review! Thank you! Quick note; I'm leaving for summer vacation with my family next week, so hopefully I'll have a chapter up sometime during the week. I'm not sure if I'll have internet on vacation, so if there isn't a new chapter up next week then it will be up 100% at the end of July/start of August. I know that's a bit of a long wait and I usually update quickly, but that's the best I can do because I'm going away for all of July.

* * *

 **CHAPTER XIII  
** **Retrouvailles**

 _the feeling of joy when you are reunited with a loved one after a long separation_

or: when he sees his brother again, his heart almost fails him.

* * *

There were fleeting moments for Anakin when he forgot about the past. Seconds, when he forgot about Mustafar, about Vader, about the Empire and everything in between. There were times when he was just Anakin, a loving father. There were times when he was just Anakin, a pilot. There were times when he was simply Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody's friend.

But then, there are also times when he was also Anakin, yearning for his brother, the one he betrayed.

For, of course, he blamed himself. It was his fault that he Fell, it was his decision to follow Palpatine on a blind crusade with no evidence that Palpatine actually possessed the power that would ultimately save Padmé's life. Looking over it now, Anakin realized that he had been blind. No, the Jedi did not help, and yes, Palpatine was a last resort, but why? Yes, he'd trusted Palpatine, but he knew that Palpatine was a Sith Lord, and he'd continued to trust him. Why hadn't he seen the fact that Palpatine had never meant to save Padmé? Never meant to help him, but only to use him as a pawn in his game?

Anakin drew a blank.

He came to the conclusion that it was out of desperation.

However, his biggest regret was not becoming Vader, or hurting Padmé. It was not the Empire, and nor was it trusting Palpatine.

Anakin's biggest regret was not placing his trust in Obi-Wan whilst he still could. Obi-Wan had been with him for years. Damn it, the man had pretty much singlehandedly _raised_ him. And yet, Anakin hadn't trusted him. Thought he would go to the Council. How many times had Obi-Wan turned a blind eye to Anakin's endeavours? How many times had he coerced Obi-Wan into helping him?

Obi-Wan had done so much for him, had been there at times when the Council was not. And yet, Anakin hadn't trusted him, and that, ultimately, led to his Fall, and to everything that came after.

Of course he loved Padmé, and of course he had trusted Palpatine, but Obi-Wan had been with him longer that the other two. He'd spent more time with Obi-Wan that any other person, except for perhaps his mother.

He didn't blame Obi-Wan for what he did. Now, he would've thanked him. If Obi-Wan had not done what he had done, Anakin knew in his heart that he would've killed him, and he also knew that however heartless Vader had been, the small part of Anakin that had resided in him could not have felt no remorse over his brother's death, especially now. For now, he knew that what had happened had been necessary.

Yes, he had been in pain. Yes, he had devised ways in which to end Obi-Wan's life horribly and painfully. Yes, he had cursed him. Yes, he had hated him. That had been Vader. Anakin, however, could do none of those things, as now, he was wiser. Now, he knew more, had lived longer. The one thing that he could never do was hate Obi-Wan Kenobi.

How could he? Obi-Wan had been his brother, his mentor, his best friend. How could Anakin possibly turn his back on him? How could he have not thought to place his trust in the person he knew for certain would stick by his side? Who had stuck by his side? Who hadn't the heart to kill him on that day on Mustafar?

Anakin drew a blank once more.

* * *

The planet that Obi-Wan was on was half a galaxy away from where he knew the main base to be. That meant that while he journeyed through hyperspace to Waskiro, Obi-Wan had a lot of time to himself, and that gave Obi-Wan a lot of time to think.

What if Anakin pushed him away again? What if he didn't want to see him?

The rational part of Obi-Wan's mind then retaliated; _of course he would want to see you_.

Yet still, his doubt remained. Last time he had seen Anakin, it was when he had just recovered from surgery, packing his things, holding his son's hand. He had known it was dangerous to come to Coruscant, but Obi-Wan couldn't help himself. He needed to see Anakin. He had to. And when he had stepped into the hospital room, Anakin had taken his breath away. No longer was he the dying man on the shores of the lava river on Mustafar, no longer was he the man known to the galaxy as Darth Vader. No, while the man had been pale, and a bit weak, there had been no doubt in Obi-Wan's heart it had been Anakin who looked upon him. It was Anakin's piercing blue-eyed gaze, it was Anakin who had turned his head away and ran.

And that had hurt. Yes, once again, Obi-Wan knew the reasoning, but still.

The console of the shuttle blinked. Waskiro was only an hour away _(Anakin was only an hour away)_. He needn't wait much longer. For a Jedi, patience was necessary for success. Anakin never claimed the virtue of patience. At the current moment, Obi-Wan hadn't any patience either.

He'd waited years for this.

* * *

It was early in the morning, but Mon Mothma and the rest of the Alliance High Command all knew that he was coming. He, of course, being Obi-Wan. When the transmission from his shuttle came through, they were not surprised. When the shuttle landed on the planet and Kenobi bounded out, they were not surprised. When he made straight for them, they were not surprised.

"Where is he?" Kenobi said, his hair tousled by the light wind, his breathing a tad erratic, his eyes shining underneath the still-rising Waskiro sun.

They told him, of course. How could they keep something like that from him? From Obi-Wan Kenobi himself?

For they were all old enough to have lived in the golden age of the Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear.

And they all secretly, unanimously agreed; it shall be that way again.

They will rise again.

* * *

Obi-Wan's mind raced. As he walked, people gave him space. People paid him little mind as he walked through the seemingly endless hallways, trying to form a coherent thought. What to say? What to do?

He hoped that Anakin would be in his room. If not, that would be a bit awkward. Just a bit. He wouldn't mind waiting, no. He would wait and wait and wait. Well, he could, if he really wanted to, but right now, at this moment, the prospect of waiting another second didn't seem like something he'd want.

He wanted to see Anakin. He'd waited long enough. The little glimpse he got at the hospital was not good enough. It would never be good enough.

The door loomed up ahead, the end of the road.

Obi-Wan paused.

This was it. The moment he had unknowably been waiting for for the last nine years. He'd never thought this moment would come, and he daren't let himself hope. Alas, here it was.

Here he was. Anakin was on the other side of that door. Obi-Wan could feel it.

He only needed to muster up the courage to knock upon the door.

And so, he did.

And then, the door opened.

It was him. Really, truly him. Anakin's hair (golden-brown, just as Obi-Wan remembered), his eyes, shining, sparkling, blue, like the sky above the endless Tatooine desert. The scar, right above his left eye. Someone must have provided him with Jedi robes, for that was what he wore, in the usual brown and black he had always had.

Anakin's eyes went from shocked, to guilty, and then to an emotion that Obi-Wan couldn't place.

"Anakin," the older man breathed.

He could feel Anakin's presence, his mind already reaching for the bond that they both had never, and could never, cut, for they were brothers in all but blood, closer than friends, their bond on some levels more intimate than that of lovers, for they were The Team.

They stood in silence, and only then did Obi-Wan notice Anakin's eyes misting over, his walls falling away like clouds clearing on summer day, like a sandstorm receding, the barriers he had built up so precariously falling like autumn leaves, and he stood, tall, his shoulders starting to crumple in upon themselves, his eyes, his eyes holding unshed tears, and then, at the zenith, one sole tear fell, and Anakin broke down completely. Obi-Wan could see that he was trying, oh so hard, to hold himself together, but it was far too late for that.

All of a sudden, Anakin's arms wrapped around him. Obi-Wan felt as if Anakin were gripping him like a lifeline, and that would not be surprising, because that's what Obi-Wan himself was doing. While they embraced, Obi-Wan could hear Anakin crying softly, and in that moment, he could care less if his robes got soiled, for it was Anakin who needed him, and Obi-Wan would always, always be there for Anakin.

"I'm sorry," whispered the younger man. "Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry…"

And of course, Obi-Wan accepted the apology, not out of pity, but because he had already forgiven Anakin long ago.

Anakin Skywalker embraced Obi-Wan Kenobi. His walls had fallen, and so had Kenobi's. They were linked by the Force, their bond far stronger than any Master-Padawan bond that had ever been. Skywalker cried tears of guilt, of pain, and of longing. Obi-Wan was there, like he would always be.

They were One.

The Force sang.


End file.
